


Why is there no Kink Meme?

by TMNTFOREVER666



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, Insecure!richie, Kink meme?, Love, The Turtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTFOREVER666/pseuds/TMNTFOREVER666
Summary: Somewhere for me to post my burning prompts based of the IT Films. I cannot believe that I can't find a Kink Meme. I have all these thoughts I need to prompt because I have neither the time nor the ability at present to write these fics.Please if you like one feel free to take it and write it yourself (just link me so I can read it!)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Poly!Losers - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Richie gives up his friends, to get Eddie and Stan back

Richie is desperate to get Eddie and Stan back. He's tried everything he can think of, but eventually he is forced to give up, and at this lowest of lows the Turtle God comes to him and offers him a deal. It can give him what he desires most, can give him back the life of Eddie and Stan, but for a price. A fate worse than death. He will be forgotten.

Richie doesn't even hesitate, doesn't think it through, just agrees, begs in fact for the Turtle to do whatever it takes.

The Turtle is bemused, it gives Richie his instructions, tells him that once the deal is struck it will alter reality, it will bring Eddie and Stan back from the dead, will alter the memories of all those involved so that no one will know about the deaths, and also that none of them will know who he is. He will be forgotten, become the forgotten. People will wonder what happened to the comedian Richie Tozier, but no one will do so for more than a second, and no one will recognise him as himself again. Even his friends, should he try and reaquaint with them will not remember him past a vague "Oh yeah, I went to school with you, right?" and promptly forget him again. And if he persists and forces some sort of memories, then the deal is off and everything will be reset.

For Richie, this level of forgetting is terrifying, and he begins to realise exactly what he'll be giving up, but when asked again he agrees. Because Eddie and Stan are more important that one loser comedian. They have wives, families, and the other Losers... well, they'd all be better off without him around right? So he agrees, strikes the deal.

But the Turtle is not cruel, if the person who strikes the deal continues to reunite with their loved ones, as all of them will do, the magic will change, will allow, through the power of love (family/plantonic/friendship/romantic) the forgotten to become a new person in the person/people they've saved lives, they won't remeber their shared past, but they can make new memories. (and even if they sometimes slip up, the Turtle is never cruel enough to revoke the deal, unless it is warrented) and over time everything will return to how it was before, payment taken.

But Richie, after the inital few weeks, where he checked up on the others constantly to make sure they were all ok, has been very careful to stay away. Has, in fact, been terrified that if the others see him, interact with him, remember him, that everything will become undone. The Turtle has no idea where he got this idea, perhaps it shouldn't have leaned as heavily into its warnings with Richie as it had with others, it hadn't realised this ridiculous little thing would be willing to sink into lonliness and dispair so long as his friends were happy.

So the Turtle begins to engineer meetings between the Losers, and when all that does is result in Richie fleeing back to his motel room/apartment/whatever, apologising, begging that he didn't mean to, hadn't realised he was so close to them. The Turtle, fondly exasperated begins to really try, putting the Losers in Richies path, and him into theirs. He begins to give them dreams, dreams about Richie and slowly all of them start to realise what is missing, and begin looking for Richie by themselves.

Then Richie does something stupid, pushed to breaking point he tries to kill himself, reasoning that if he was no longer around he couldn't screw up and everyone else would continue to be happy. He stops, at the very last second, scared that the Turtle might think this is weaseling out of their deal, and he just sits in indecision. and then...

"Richie?" and it's Eddie, standing there, watching him in horror. And then there are tears, and Riche begging the Turtle God not to take Eddie away again, that if he lets him live richie will do better this time. He promises. And the other Losers arrive, and there is shouting and Eddie (and Stan) tell the Turtle God that it's a bastard for doing this. The Turtle speaks to Richie, after he collapses, unconscious, too worn out to do anything else, sooths him and fondly tells him that he is not like others who have made that deal before, that it is sorry for not realising Richie would not behave as others before him. Had underestimated the lingering trauma of IT.

Richie wakes up in an unknown bed, with all the Losers piled in on top of him. More panic, tears, Eddie and Stan cursing out the Turtle, everyone showering Richie with love. And later, as things get better, as Richie gets better, he wonders why Eddie hasn't left yet, why he's so insistant that Richie come stay with him. Doesn't he have a wife? Why would he want Richie around? Eddie is quietly furious that he's going to have to navigate this ridiculous mindfield of insecurity that has taken what looks like permenant root in Richie. But he does, because Richie is worth it, and he very calmly explains "Dumbass" that he loves him, and he isn't going to let him out of his sight until Richie accepts how much.

So basically

Richie enters a deal with the Turtle to get Stan and Eddie back. Can't interact with his friends due to a 'forgetting spell' and if he forces them to have memories of him the deal is broken. It's a test set by the Turtle, everyone breaks the deal, but the Turtle almost never takes away what the deal is for, because usually love will overcome the forgetting magic anyway. But Richie is a dumbass who took it all too literally and the Turtle has to get involved to get the Losers back together again. With angst and tears and fluff. and of course Reddie.


	2. Myra doesn't like Richie

Anyone else feel that there just is not enough fics where Myra and Richie interact. We all know pretty well how Eddies mother reacted to Richie, but I would love something where Myra doesn't like Richie and lets him know.

Like during the divorce Eddie is staying with Richie (nothing's happened between them, Richie still hasn't confessed) and Richie will answer the phone and it'll be Myra on the line and there's like this, awkward moment, and then Myra will say something cutting before demanding to be put on the phone to Eddie. When they meet, if Eddie's there she is perfectl polite, but when he isn't she always says something. But like when Richie says something back Eddie always finds out and is pissed at Richie.

Because here's the thing. Eddie and Myra are getting amically divorced, they've talked, and have decided it would be for the best. Eddie believes Myra to be a good person, and to most everyone she is. But just something about Richie rubs her the wrong way, and her anger and sadness at the divorce that she feels she can't show to anyone else, gets twisted and spewed at Richie, just hurtful comments she doesn't really think too much about, doesn't even think about afterwards.

But Richie, our dear, repressed and insecure Richie takes these to heart, because Eddie refuses to believe that Myra would be cruel, if she makes a comment while Eddie's there it gets laughed at, because it's maybe something Eddie's said a hundred times, and finally Richie just sort of stops bringing it up, and maybe he starts getting a little senstive when Eddie says things like "My name is Eddie, not Eds! Fuck Richie you know it pisses me off when you do that." and like a day later he calls Eddie to the phone "Eds" and she snaps "His name isn't Eds you moron! No wonder he never talked about you before, probably tried to forget you exsisted." 

It all hits a little close to home.

Eventually I'd love Richie talking about it to someone unexpected, like Ben maybe, sort of brings it up in conversation, because Ben's getting shit from Bevs soon to be very ex husband right? He'd understand. Only Ben is getting like threatening phone calls and death threats from that bastard and Richie is like "Fuuuuck! Now I sound like a whiny bitch. I'm not gonna tell him anything." Only Ben weasles it out of him somehow and is pissed off on his behalf. Richie is all "No no no no Ben! Fuck! It's fine. I mean I've had worse from an audience in bumfuck america. It's fine. It's not like you and Bev, it's not like me and Eddie are together or anything, I'm just somewhere for him to stay while he sorts this out. I'm not like, invested or anything."

And Ben is all, "People saying shit to you is still hurtful Richie. I can't believe Eddie would just let her. I mean, he laughed at something she said?"

And Richie tries to play it off, but can't and Ben just hugs him, and reluctantly promises not to tell Eddie. But of course, he hasn't promised not to tell anyone else, and Ben is smart. He lays sme groundwork, asks Bev to give Eddie a subtle hint a talk about soon to be ex spouses and the things they say to the people they love. Maybe ropes other people in, nothing overt, just something to clue Eddie in that Richie isn't at his best.

And Eddie of course takes the hint, because sometimes your too close to a situation and you don't notice things you should, he takes a step back, he watches, and he finally sees and is so exasperated, but fond. Richie is a dumbass, an adorable, insecure dumbass, who needs to learn how to open his mouth and say something other than a joke. Because Eddie had genuinely not realised. So he confronts Richie, and they get the whole thing out in the open, maybe even get together, and the next time Myra says something Eddie gently rebukes her (maybe jokenly says "Only I can call my future boyfriend a (insert insulting phrase here)."

I don't want outright Myra bashing. she just dislikes Richie and she doesn't censor herself as well around him as she does other people so he gets the brunt of her feelings about the divorce by accident. And Richie can't ever seem to let people know when he needs help so they believe him. And Ben being sneaky is adorable in it's own right. And we also don't have enough Ben/Richie friendship peices.


	3. Ben & Richie, Heartbreak Club

So before everything went to shit and they all forgot who they were and who their friends were, Ben and Richie had a secret club, for only the two of them. It was Ben who started it, he went to Richie first, and after calming a very panicked Richie down they agreed to be there for each other, so they wod have someone to talk to about the two people they loved but could never have.

Cue years later, they all return to Derry. When Richie storms past Ben and Bev in the townhouse and Ben goes to talk to him, they talk for a long time, about themselves, about their friends, and rekindle their little Heartbreak Club. The film progresses, Eddie does not die, and now Ben is with Bev, but that doesn't mean he's going to leave his buddy high and dry. And so begins Bens quest to matchmake Richie and Eddie.

Maybe he ropes Bev into helping him, without giving too much away because he's loyal like that, but Bev could definately help him figure out if Eddie is interested in anyone, say, a certain comedian?

And eventually all his hard work pays off, though not without some drama and shouting and hugging and Ben and Richie being adorable bros.


	4. Ben & Bev's ex husband

Now it's in my head. I knew starting this would be like breaking a dam. (this is like a companion peice to the Myra doesn't like Richie idea)

Bev's soon to be ex/ex husband finds out about Ben. I mean, it's not hard, the guys rich and reasonably famous in his circles. And because he can no long harass Bev due to a restraining order, or his lawyer warned him against any contact with her if they want to win control of the entire business or something, he decides to anoymusly harass Ben instead.

So adorable softie Ben starts getting threatening emails, phone calls and death threats. He figures out pretty quickly that it's Bev's ex husband, but there's no way to prove it, the man is taking a whole lot of precautions to hide who he is, Bev is never referenced, all the threats are tied in with buildings he's worked on or charities he's part of etc etc. 

Ben doesn't want to upset Bev, she's been getting settled, is happier, and Ben is not going to do anything to ruin this for her. So he records it and tries not to let it get to him, does his very best to pretend everything is alright. But doing that can be hard, stressful, and he's on edge a lot, the threats are starting to become very focused on things like "Your break lines will be cut" or "How safe is your house?" and "Be careful at the xxx event tonight, accidents can happen anywhere." So he's getting a bit on edge, not sleeping well, and trying to make sure Bev doesn't find out.

Then he has a talk with Richie about ex spouses of (not just yet)significant others and he blurts it out and Richie is downright apalled, angry and concerned. He asks Ben what's being down and Ben admits nothing, because it can't be traced to Bev's ex. So maybe after Richie and Eddie sort their shit out, Richie broaches the conversation again, but in the intriem things have escalated. Maybe the ex hired someone to actually cut Ben's breaks, or to beat him up or something. Ben is still hiding it all from Bev, he booked himself into a hotel on a fake buisness trip until his bruises were gone sort of hiding.

Richie explodes, seethes with anger. And Ben tries to get him to promise not to say anything to Bev. Richie is beyond angry and refuses because this isn't like some stupid thing, this is Ben's life. This is someone who has an invested interest in fucking Ben up badly. This isn't just hurt feelings at stake! And of course that's when Beverly walks in, confused and worried and Ben just... He just bursts into tears and it's Richie who has to tell a very worried Bev whats been going on.

Bev is horrified and confused and hurt, and Ben just isn't calming down, just apologising and crying and Begging her not to be angry with him, trying to tell her that he wasn't hiding it because he thought she was weak, that she couldn't handle it. Wasn't hiding it because he thought he could... he just wanted her to be happy. And Bev hugs him and kisses him and Richie lets himself out so they can talk.

And everything works out, Bev convinced Ben slowly that he doesn't need to protect everyone, he doesn't need to take so much on himself to make others happy. Jokes that he and Mike need to start a support group for people prone to self sacrafice. 

Would be so satisfying if Bev's ex husband got arrested and jailed and everything worked out, but for now, just adorable Ben/Bev togetherness, with Ben getting lots of loving.


	5. Poly!losers, Richie is an idiot but we love him anyway

So a poly!loser get together fic? But with my favourite trope, insecure Richie. Eddie and Stan survive.

Set after chapter 2 because I like my characters older (and not because I am old myself now! Lol! Honestly) anyway.

So when they left Derry they each went their own ways to sort things out, but soon they were all starting to visit each other more often. Then slowly things move into something more. 

Mike travels round each of their houses, Eddie goes to stay with Stan and Oatty as his divorce comes through. Bev and Ben descend into Richie because they miss him, and stuff like that. And then they all start to migrate to the one place, moving in around each other. 

Stan and Patty open their marriage to Eddie, Bev, Ben, Bill,Mike and maybe Audra start seeing each other casually in a poly way. Richie does not join in. Everyone assumes it’s because he’s very straight and not into joining because there’s too many men involved. And that’s fine. They’d like him to join them but they won’t pressure him.

But what they don’t realise is that the thing IT had fucked up in Richie was his ability to accept his own gayness and that it would be alright to be that way. They rest of them had different hang ups, so exploring their sexuality is not as difficult for them. IT had also fucked up Richies self worth, so when he sees the others getting together he’s happy for them, really. Jealous as hell that they can all have what he craves, but damn, he understands why they didn’t ask him to join them. He gets that he’s messed up his chances. Even if he came out as gay/bisexual or whatever (because while he doesn’t really find women attractive he do want to be with Bev, and maybe Patty or Audra if they’re involved).

So Richie tries his hardest to be a good and supportive friend. The others do the same, because they think Richie can talk to them about important stuff. The hints they’ve dropped that they want him are subtle because they don’t want to make him uncomfortable but in truth he just genuine didn’t realise what they were. His sense of self wouldn’t let him.

So eventually, somehow, it is shoved hard into the open. Like one or more of them drunkenly kiss him and he completely loses it in panic and when they come to apologise the next day he’s all “it’s fine guys, really. I’m sorry for freaking out. I probably should have made myself scarce before you got all lovey dovey. No one wants a third wheel, or 7th/8th/9th or whatever. I’ll uh... um... next time you can tell me to fuck off. I’m not gonna be insulted. I’d tell me to fuck off too.”

And whoever is with him is stunned into silence for a long time. Before they press on that statement and everything wrong with it and demand to know what the hell Richie is talking about, because he’s the one that doesn’t want to be with them, not the other way round! 

And Richie is stunned. And the other is all “holy shit! You didn’t know. How did you not know?” And they turn and leave, calling the others to have them meet them, only realising a few ministers later that leaving Richie alone was the worst thing to do, because Richies an idiot and would take it the wrong way. So they race back and try to do damage control until the others get there.

And then hugging and kissing and everyone talking things out. Not sex though. Not at first, because Richies far too emotionally compromised for that right now. But eventually. And Richie keeps trying to take on some form of blame, and the others all shut him down because no one is to blame for how much IT fucked them up, and they should have known this was what IT had done to Richie. 

And love


	6. IT never went after Richie when he was alone

Random idea Like a time loops, where IT goes back and tries its hand to defeat those damn kids.

IT never went after Richie when he was alone. Richie can't understand why he never see's IT when he's alone. IT does this on purpose. IT needs Richie to not be with the others, needs him to not be with the others if he decides to scare them as a whole.

You see Richie can see it when he's with the others, in fact when he's with the others IT tends to take the shape of whatever it is Richie thinks it is. eg. He's recently seen a werewolf film, it was a bit freaked by it, so when IT shows up it turns into that, and he shouts it out and everyone else see's IT like that too.

IT knows this, and it needs for Richie to not be able to do that, IT has decided that this is the reason it was defeated, because Richie forced him into one form instead of taking on all the forms of the Losers fear.

I'd love for Richie to be confused. He believes his friends, of course he does, why would they all lie to him. But he hasn't seen anything. He starts to feel left out and confused, the others are spending more time with each other and he's being told he doesn't understand.

IT finds itself drawn to him even more, so pleased that ignoring Richie is actually making him more susceptiable, making it ever more easy to drag out his fears of being forgotten and alone.

I have no idea what I want, except for them all defeating IT, of course. I just love my Richie being a hurt comfort figure. Of course Richie is with them when they confront IT and IT decides to take him out first, therefore recreating it’s old mistake and giving the others an opening to defeat it. Would be awesome if Richie didn’t see IT until they were adults. 


	7. Stan and Eddie go back in time when they die

Stan kills himself in the bathtub, only to shoot up half drowned in his childhood tub, 13 years old and with memories of his entire life up to his suicide. Confused and frightened he doesn't know what has happened and isn't sure what is true and what isn't.

2/3 days after Stan commits suicide, Eddie is killed in a sewer, and wakes up 2/3 days after Stan, aged 13 and very confused and frightened by this bizzare nightmare. One of his memories is of Stan commiting suicide so he goes to him, frightened and concerned and the two of them discuss their strange memories of the future.

Neither can decide what is true and what isn't. But as things start to happen and events go down like in their memories they start to think that maybe they've maybe travelled back in time. 

Their interaction with the other losers is different now, though they don't mean it to be. The two of them try to keep things normal as they try and figure out if IT is really a thing. They do however drag Bev, Ben and Mike into the group early. Bill and Richie are very confused.

But then Georgie disappears and they are forced to face the fact that they're memories are true. But neither of them actually know how to defeat IT, Stand died before, and Eddie was too out of it to really remeber what had worked. They are forced to tell their friends, because they might be able to save Georgie.

The others are confused, but believe them. They all go searching for Georgie, and find him, he's injured, and floating, but they save him and get him home. IT is furious, no one has ever found it's floating place before and IT will not stand for this.

It is determined to destroy the Losers. Eddie and Stan, with their memories are slightly harder to scare in the same way, so it doubles down on those it can, determined to get all of them in it's thrall. Eddie and stand do their best to work with everybody to root out their fears.

Richie by far is the most resistant, because IT is pushing at him harder than it ever did in the first go round, and his fears have never been something he actually explained, or revealed, so Stan and Eddie can only poke and prod.

Bev is resistant but more because she's afraid her father will hurt her friends. Mike is easier, because he's always been such an accepting guy, and really all he needs his major reassurance that nothing was his fault, that they love and accept him. Ben is easy too, because everyone already loves Ben and Stan and Eddie already know how to show him that they love him. they have memories now of doing just that.

Somehow things work out, IT steals the younger Losers, Stan and Eddie go to get them back, and somehow they cobble enough together to save the day and defeat IT once and for all.

Just the idea of teenage Stan and Eddie with all these memories and the day being saved is just lovely to me.


End file.
